


Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Emotions

by ALL_CAPS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo is a little shit, M/M, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, akaashi and suga are the best wingpeople, bokuto is a dumbass but we been knew, bokuto may have encouraged it, hinata and kageyama did something stupid on the side but thats not new, kenma just wants to play his games leave him alone kuroo, lev was also apart of it and Yaku is very disappointed, never ask bokuto for love advice, or kuroo for that matter, suga and akaashi are moms, this is my first fic dont kill me, yamaguchi is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS
Summary: Tsukishima Kei knows two things.One, he's very bad with emotionsTwo, he's very much head over heels for his best friend but he'd never tell youYamaguchi Tadashi also knows two things.One, there's a team meet up coming up with some of the teams from Tokyo and Karasuno is invitedTwo, Tsukki is being weird and he doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 245





	1. In which we meet our main characters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay lets get this out of they way, this is my first fic don't hate me. also I'm not the best at writing but I'm doing this because I love this show. So if any of the characters seem off don't hesitate to tell me. Also a quick thing. I really don't know when this takes place but...YeAh lets get this party started. 
> 
> (Also I have a headcannon that Yams LOVES birds. Like adores them and has like 16 different bird books. SO that'll come into play.)

Tsukishima Kei knows two things.

One, he's very bad with emotions 

Two, he's very much head over heels for his best friend but he'd never tell you

Yamaguchi Tadashi also knows two things.

One, there's a team meet up coming up with some of the teams from Tokyo and Karasuno is invited 

Two, Tsukki is being weird and he doesn't know what to do. 

If you asked Tsukishima what he thought about Yamaguchi he would probably say he's a good friend but he can be kinda annoying at some points. Though, on the inside he would say that he's really cute and all he wants to do is hold the freckled boy's hand and talk, but the tall blond would never admit that out loud. And he was pretty sure he would never tell anyone too. His reasoning? Well for one Tsukishima really didn't know what these feelings were at first.

When he first realized that he liked Yamaguchi it was scary. He was sitting at home reading a book, his headphones were on playing some band that Yamaguchi had recommended to him. It was nice, it reminded him of his friend. The songs were soft but also had an important meaning to them. His phone buzzed beside him, he picked it up, it was a text from Yamaguchi.

**Yamaguchi-3:15pm**

Hey Tsukki! Do you wanna hang out? I'm free and we can meet at the park!

The tall boy smiled, which was weird. Since when did he smile whenever Yamaguchi texted? Come to think about Tsukishima and found himself wanting to hang out with the freckled teen more and more nowadays. He brushed the thought away.  _ He's my friend, it's a normal friend thing to be happy when your friend wants to hang out. He's a friend, nothing more.  _

**Tsukishima-3:16pm**

Sure. I'll meet you there. 

**Yamaguchi-3:18pm**

Oh!! Yay! Well I'll see you soon! :)

Tsukishima put his phone down and grabbed a satchel and threw his wallet, portable charger and a water bottle in it. He slipped his phone into his back pocket and walked out of his room to the front door where he put on his shoes. "Mom I'm going to the park, I'll be out for a bit."

"Are you going to see Yamaguchi? Tell him I say hello okay!" His mother called out from the kitchen, 

Tsukishima tch-ed, it wasn't surprising for his mom to know who he was going to see, it's not like he hung out with anyone else, besides maybe Akiteru, but that was a LARGE maybe. He walked out the door and put his head phones back. On scrolling through his playlist he found himself going back to the ones that Yamaguchi had recommended to him. The air outside was cool so Tuskishima brought a jacket, it was one that Yamaguchi got for his birthday a couple years ago. It was green and a small dinosaur was stitched in on the top right corner. The blonde would never tell you but it's his favorite jacket. 

The tall teen walked the path along the street to the park. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi knew that park like the back of their hands. They used to go there all the time when they were younger, they would pass a volleyball between the two of them. Akiteru would sometimes go with them and help them and give them tips. Tsukishima gave a slight smile has he thought about the memory. He walked a bit farther to the entrance of the park when he heard a familiar voice. 

"Hey Tsukki!!"

Yamaguchi ran up to him and flashed him a smile.  _ God,  _ Tsukishima thought to himself,  _ he has such a nice smile- wait. He's just a friend. Plus, he's a guy. I'm a guy. We are friends. F. R. I. E. N. D. S.  _ "Hey Yamaguchi." He stopped so the slightly shorter boy could catch up to him and the pair went into the park. Yamaguchi stopped to point out a few birds that soared over head. He would point to one and say what it was called and a few facts and Tsukishima would nod and walk along with him. Yamaguchi had always loved birds. He used to talk about them all the time with Tsukishima, the blond thought it was nice to watch the freckled boy talk about the birds. It was relaxing. Yamaguchi was in the middle of talking about a bird when he gasped. He grabbed Tsukishimas hand and dragged him over to some pigeons. Tsukishima didn't expect this and went red. He adjusted his glasses and tried to play it off. Yamaguchi was still holding his hand. 

"Tsukki see those pigeons!" Tsukishima offered a small m-hm as confirmation, still trying to cover the red on his face, Yamaguchi continued, "Well you wouldn't think so but some people say that pigeons represent love!" He smiled, "I think it's cute! I like pigeons." The olive haired boy turned back to the pigeons when Tsukishima spoke. "Yamaguchi, you're holding my hand." Yamaguchi immediately took his hand away, slightly embarrassed he rubbed the back of his neck. "O-oh! Gomen Tsukki! I just got excited!" Tsukishima rolled his eyes hoping his friend didn't notice the blush on his face, "s'fine. Just don't do that again." Yamaguchi smiled at him, "Alright. I'm glad we got to hang out today! I was so bored with being at home so I'm glad you were free!" 

The two walked around the park for a bit longer. Tsukishima bought Yamaguchi some french fries because he had said he was hungry. They stayed at the park when Yamaguchi got a call from his mom saying he had to head back home. The two parted ways and Tsukishima headed home. 

When the blond arrived home he immediately went to his room, took off his bag and glasses and rubbed his face. 

_ Why did that happen? It's not like I like him or anything. I just..like being around him. He also has a very nice smile, and his freckles are nice to look at, his voice is really nice too.  _

And then it hit him. Tsukishima Kei had a crush on his best friend Yamaguchi Tadashi. And he had no clue what to do. 

His phone buzzed one more time. Another text from Yamaguchi. 

**Yamaguchi-6:09pm**

I had a really nice time with you today! We should do that more often!

**Tsukishima- 6:09pm**

Yeah. We should. 


	2. In which we see a glimpse of our supporting cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei now knows three things,
> 
> One, he's very bad with emotions 
> 
> Two, he's very much head over heels for his best friend but he'd never tell you
> 
> Three, he has to see the gym 3 squad again, but maybe they can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm wOw! I didn'y expect so many people to have seen this! That's really cool! Aright! Here's chapter 2! Sorry for it being late but yeah! Again, I really don't know where this takes place time-wise but just roll with it guys. Let's get started.   
> (okay also IDK how the school works like class wise but just roll with me when I say they don't have 1st period together)

Tsukishima Kei now knows three things,

We already know the first two. 

One, he's horrible with emotions,

and two, he's head over heels for Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

But he has now learned a third thing. Fukurodani and Nekoma has invited Karasuno to come to a team meet up in Tokyo where Tsukishima will have to face the gym three squad, but how bad could that really be? 

The next day rolled around. School went along as normal. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked to school together as they always did. The shorter boy was rambling on about some bird that Tsukishima had already forgotten the name of. Though all in all the taller boy thought it was cute.

Though it was a bit weird to have these feelings. Tsukishima had wondered where the feelings had come from. He had just assumed it had been because the two had been friends since, well, pretty much forever. But the blonde thought there had to be something deeper about why he like Yamaguchi. Was it because he was always so nice, or the fact that he had stuck with him even when Tsukishima wasn't the best friend to him. Even if Tsukishima didn't have a crush on Yamaguchi he would have to admit one way or another, Yamaguchi was a great friend.

When they finally got to school the two had to go their separate ways, Yamaguchi had math and Tsukishima had science. Tsukishima was always slightly annoyed with science because low and behold guess who was in his science class for some  _ inexplicable  _ reason, none other than the two dumbasses named Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou. The moment the blond walked into class the every energetic tangerine head ran up to him. 

"Tsukishima! I forgot to do my homework! Can I look at yours! Pleassseeeee!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.  _ Not surprising,  _ he thought,  _ why the hell do I have to put up with these two.  _

"No, piss off. It's too early to deal with you."

Hinata frowned and walked back over to Kageyama while muttering something about "Stingyshima" when Kageyama called him "boke" and wacked him on the head with a rolled up packet of work. Hinata then threw an eraser at Kageyama, which only made the setter hit him again. 

Tsukishima put on his headphones, waiting for the beginning of class to finally arrive and shut up the duo in the back. When it finally happened the rest of the class was easy. It was a pretty simple assignment of the evolution of Darwin's finches, Yamaguchi would have loved it.  _ No,  _ Tsukishima internally slapped himself,  _ now is not the time to be thinking about Yamaguchi, stop thinking about your little crush and focus on your work Kei.  _ The work was easy and Tsukishima got it done quickly, he turned back to look at Hinata and Kageyama, the two where arguing, again. When it finally came time for the next class Tsukishima took his bag and put his headphones back on. He walked a little bit until he saw Yamaguchi. The two where lucky enough to have the rest of there classes together. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima. 

"So, how was science."

"Okay, as usual" The blond pushed up his glasses, "We did some work on the evolution of Darwins finches, you would have liked it." 

Tsukishima mentally hit himself once again, _Again Kei, now is not the time for this, you've never said anything like this. You don't want him finding out do you? ARe you that dumb!_

Yamaguchi smiled, "Oh! Well nice of you to think of me, I know a bit about them. Oh! Did you know that there are over 10 different beak types for the finches! Ranging from small at large thick to th-"

"Yamaguchi, shut up, where almost to class." 

Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly, "Gomen Tsukki!"

The rest of the morning classes went fine. Lunch was good too. Yamaguchi got so caught up in talking about birds that he forgot to eat. Normally Tsukishima would have put on his headphones by half listening to his friend, half listening to what even music was playing in them. Though, this time it was different. The tall boy actually took them off so he could listen to Yamaguchi. He never really payed a lot attention so he was a bit surprised about all that Yamaguchi knew about the birds. He knew everything from their habitat to there wing span. _You know, its really nice to see Yamaguchi enjoying talking about something so much. Ha, I wounder if I used to be like that when we where younger and I would ramble on about Dinosaurs._ When they where both younger, Tsukishima would talk endlessl about the giant beasts. He loved them, he was drawn to everything about them, like a moth to a flame. One of his favorite memories with Yamaguchi was when Akiteru had suprised the two boys to a trip to the museum when they had a exhibit about dinosaurs. Tsukishima must have talked both Yamaguchi and Akiteru's ears off. 

Soon the day was over and it was time for practice. The two boys walked to the volleyball gym and got changed, then practice had started. Daichi had gathered the team to tell them what practice was going to be today. Nothing very new, just normal things like running, spike practice, some serving practice (Yamaguchi looked esspecually excited when Daichi mentioned that, he was very keen to get some more practice on his jump float serve before there next game.) and it would end with a scrimmage. The dark haired captain also mention that Takeda-Sensei had something to tell the team afterward so stick around for just a bit longer. Practice seemed to go on just as normal. Hinata and Kageyama doing something with their quick attack, Nishinoya hyping everyone up, Yachi talking to Shimizu, Tanaka getting a bit pver excited about making a good spike in the scrimmage, and Daichi and Suga basically acting like parents. Soon, practice was over and it was time for Takeda-Sensei's announcement. The clubs adviser stood in front of the team. 

"As you all should know." He began, "We have a four day weekend coming up, and with that opportunity comes a great thing!" Takeda-Sensei smiled, "I just got off the phone with Nekoma's coach and they are inviting us to a team meet up with Nekoma and Fukurodani!" 

The team members all showed there signs of excitement. Talking about the people they where going to see, things they where going to do, the skytree was brought up a few times. All in all everyone seemed pretty excited. 

Once everything was put away and cleaned up Tsukishima and Yamaguchi began the walk home. Yamaguchi looked up at the sky, 

"It'll be fun to see Nekoma and Fukurodani again won't it? Come to think about it didn't you meet a couple people and practiced with them."

Tsukishima thought back to gym three with Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Lev and (unfortunately) Hinata.

"Yeah. I guess it'll be okay."

Yamaguchi laughed, _God, he has such a nice laugh,_ "C'mon Tsukki! It's gonna be great! Well I gotta go! See you tomorrow Tsukki!!"

Tsukishima mumbled a goodbye and walked towards his house. His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

**Gym three squad**

**Bokuto-7:18**

Hey hey hey! You guys read for this weekend! 

**Akaashi-7:18**

Bokuto-san...when did you make this group chat? 

**Bokuto-7:19**

Just now! Thought it would be a good way for us to keep in touch! 

**Kuroo-7:19**

Oh heck yeah, its gonna be great. Hopefully Kenma will stop playing his games and talk because shorty will be there. 

**Tsukishima-7:20**

How did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to any of you. 

**Bokuto-7:20**

Oh! Hinata gave it to me!

Tsukishima tch-ed, why did he ever make the choice to give Hinata his number. 

**Akaashi-7:21**

That's great Bokuto-san, but shouldn't you be doing homework.

**Bokuto-7:21**

OH YEAH! Akaashi can you help me? I'm really confused. 

**Kuroo-7:22**

Stupid owl. 

**Bokuto-7:22**

Hey!

**Akaashi-7:22**

Yes Bokuto-san, I can help you. Call me. 

**Bokuto-7:23**

Thanks Akaashi! You're the best! 

Tsukishima finally got to his house and headed inside. He went to his room and began to work on his school work. Then a random thought popped into his head. Maybe gym three cold help him with his crush problem? Well maybe not Bokuto, Kuroo, and Lev, and defiantly not Hinata, though, Akaashi seemed like a safe choice. _Yeah, that seems like a good idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Chapter 2 done! Sorry it took so long. Sorry if there's any grammar errors it's like 2am where I live and I just finished the letter for the king on netflix and they did my man so dirty im sad. So yeah! the gym three boys are finally here! Lets see what chaos ensues!


	3. In which Suga is the best mother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi Tadashi knows two things.
> 
> One, there's a team meet up coming up with some of the teams from Tokyo and Karasuno is invited 
> 
> Two, Tsukki is being weird and he doesn't know what to do. 
> 
> And he's determined to find out whats wrong. All the while he figures out his own feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought this would only be from Tsukki's point of view did you? Well here ya go! Some of our good boy Yamaguchi's point to view. Sorry for not updating yesterday! Stuff happened! We had a power outage to so that was fun.

Yamaguchi Tadashi knows two things.

One, there's a team meet up coming up with some of the teams from Tokyo and Karasuno is invited 

Two, Tsukki is being weird and he doesn't know what to do. 

And he's determined to find out whats wrong.

* * *

Yamaguchi stood at the door to his room looking over his bags. He was packing for the trip to Tokyo to see Fukurodani and Nekoma. He was excited because this time it was going to be more of get together then what the training camp was like. Which Yamaguchi was VERY glad for. It was going to be nice being able to meet the people on a more _friendly_ experience. Though he was worried about one thing. Tsukishima had be acting kinda weird lately, but no a bad weird. He just seemed more, how would you say, involved the boys friendship. Though, don't get Yamaguchi wrong, he was really happy, seeing Tsukishima not having is headphones when he would talk about birds, or ask him things about his day. I made Yamaguhci feel amazing. And it gave him small hope for one thing that he thought was so out of reach. Yes, Yamaguchi Tadashi has a crush on Tsukishima. Anyone who would be good at reading people could tell easily, others who weren't has great at that would have just seen Yamaguchi's consent place by Tuskishimas side as a super loyal best friend. The freckled boy had had this crush for a while, well a couple years may be more than a while, but that's the simple way of putting it. The only reason Yamaguchi never acted upon it or told anyone was the fact that he was so nervous that people who see him differently and that Tsukishima wouldn't return his feelings. That was he was most worried about. Losing a crush is one thing, losing a best friend of basically forever was something entirely different. Though Yamaguchi thought he had to tell someone or he was going to go insane, while yes he was pretty good at not showing his feelings, it was slowly eating at him.

Yamaguchi slowly went through the people he could tell in his head. Hinata and Kageyama where definitely off the list, those two would absolutely tell everyone the second they found out. He couldn't tell Tsukishima because, well if you didn't know are you even paying attention to what is happening? Like really, its not that hard to see why he couldn't tell Tsukishima that he had a crush on the blond! He skimmed through his teammates until one popped into his head. _Suga-san! Yes! I mean he seems nice enough and I doubt he would tell anyone, I mean he's almost like my mom, you know, know that I think about it, Suga-san and Daichi-san are basically the parents of our team._ Yamaguchi pulled out his phone to text the gray haired setter. Finding the contact he wrote out a message. 

**Yamaguchi-4:08pm**

Hey Suga-san, do you think I could call you really quick? I need to talk to someone.

A few minutes has passed when his phone buzzed. 

**Suga- 4:11pm**

Oh! Hey Yamaguchi! Sure thing! I'm always open to talk to!

Yamaguchi mentaly prepared himself for about he was about to do. He was about to tell someone for the first time that he liked Tsukishima. He clicked on the call button next to Sugas name and waited for him to pick up. 

"Hey Yamaguchi! What did you need to talk about?" Suga's cheery voice echoed out of the phone. 

"Well," Yamaguchi took a breath, "I just needed to tell someone before I lost my mind," Yamaguchi gave a dry laugh, "Here it goes, I like Tsukishima." 

The silence that lasted only a few seconds felt more like years to Yamaguchi, it was thankfully broken by Suga. 

"Are we talking like or like like?"

"Like like" 

"I knew it!" Suga yelled through the phone, Yamaguchi jerked the phoen away from his ear, but could make out something that sounded like, "Daichi you owe me 500 yen!" Yamaguchi exhaled, _Thank god, I'll take that as a good reaction._ He brought the phone back up to his ear as his senpai began to talk again. 

"I'm glad you told me! I've had my suspisuons."

"So you don't think its weird that I like a guy?"

Suga laughed, "Why would I think that? I'm dating one!" 

This was new for Yamaguchi, up until now, he thought that Suga wasn't dating anyone. "Wait really? Who?"

"Oh shoot! Ha! Guess there goes my not telling about yet, but it's only fair." The 3rd year paused, "Daichi and Have been dating for a since the 2nd half of our 2nd year. Now the only people who know are you and Asahi, but don't go telling anyone yet!" 

Yamaguchi smiled, he wasn't surprised that it was Daichi, the two seemed to just fit. "Now you two really are like are the teams parents." 

"Oh my god Yamaguchi! You're right!" a laugh came over the phone. "I am your mother now, Daichi and I shall be legally adopting you know."

Yamaguchi smiled and laughed, "Okay mom."

The two talked for a bit longer, Suga mainly asking questions his crush, the 3rd year found out the 1st year first felt these feelings the first year of middle school and was surprisingly good at keeping them hidden. He also found how all the things Yamaguchied liked about Tsukishima. How when something that really made Tsukishima laugh it was the best feeling, and how that even despite his seemingly apathetic exterior, Tsukishima was actully pretty nice when he wanted to be, always taking care of Yamaguchi when ever something bad happened. Yamaguchi joked that if Tsukishima ever found out he told Suga he would either dead or in a lot of trouble. Yamaguchi was so glad he finally told someone, and Suga had even promised that him and Daichi would help Yamaguchi with his crush declaring them Yamaguchi's wing-parents. 

"Alright Yamaguchi! I'll see you tommrow! Are you already packed?"

"Yeah, I just gotta make sure I have everything. How about you?" 

"Not yet! I'll probably just go ask Daichi to help me because I am a HORRIBLE packer! See you later!"

"Bye Suga-san!" 

Yamaguchi hung up, turning back to his bags, happy that he finally told someone. Around an hour had passed before his phone buzzed again. 

**Tsukki- 6:17pm**

Hey when we get to Tokyo there are some people I'd like you to meet, because there is no way I'll survive without someone with at least more that 2 brain cells. 

Yamaguchi smiled and responded. 

**Yamaguchi- 6:17pm**

Sure thing Tsukki! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its stan Suga hours guys. We love momma crow. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!


	4. In which we see the Boys™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi Tadashi knows four things now
> 
> One, there's a team meet up coming up with some of the teams from Tokyo and Karasuno is invited 
> 
> Two, Tsukki is being weird and he doesn't know what to do. 
> 
> Three, he has Suga on his side, which gives him a bit of hope
> 
> and finally four, Tsukki wants Yamaguchi to be with him when he's with the gym three squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter four! Ad we finally get to see some of my boys, I'm very happy about that. So woooo lets do this!

Yamaguchi Tadashi knows four things now

One, there's a team meet up coming up with some of the teams from Tokyo and Karasuno is invited 

Two, Tsukki is being weird and he doesn't know what to do. 

Three, he has Suga on his side, which gives him a bit of hope

and finally four, Tsukki wants Yamaguchi to be with him when he's with the gym three squad.

* * *

Yamaguchi check his bags one final time before getting ready to load them into the car. His father had offered to drive Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to the school so they wouldn't have to carry the bags all they way there. He made sure he had everything he needed and stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him. He said goodbye to his mom who gave him a hug, 

"Have fun okay Tadashi? I can't wait to hear all about it when you get back! Take lots of pictures!"

The freckled teen smiled, "Will do mom!" Yamaguchi then put his shoes on and helped his dad load his bag into the car. He had one duffel with stuff in it then a backpack. The backpack had some money, a water bottle, some snacks, his headphones, and a portable charger. Putting the bag down at his feet Yamaguchi hopped in the car and him and his dad drove to Tsukishima house. Yamaguchi pulled out his phone and texted his firend. 

**Yamaguchi- 6:15am**

Hey! My dad and I are on our way to come get you. 

**Tsukki- 6:16am**

Great. See you soon. 

A few minutes passed when the car finally pulled up at the tall blondes house, Yamaguchi went and kocked on the door and Akiteru opened it. 

"Oh hey Tadashi! I take it you're here to get Kei? Lemme go get him real quick!" 

Aikteru then turned and yelled into the house, "Kei! Tadashi is here get your stuff and get going!" 

An all to familiar voice yelled back, "Give me a second! Do you know where my headphones went?"

"Dude," Akiteru rolled his eyes, "They're on the stairs! Mom put them their last night when you left them down stairs." 

Tsukishima then appeared next to Akiteru, "Hey Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi smlied, "Hey Tsukki! Ready to go?"

Tsukishima scoffed, "Barely, it's way to early for this."

"You're right," Yamaguchi laughed, "But hey! We'll have more time in Tokyo!"

Yamaguchi helped Tsukishima put his bag in the car, the two said goodbye to Akiteru and Tsukishima's mom which lead to another mom speech about stay safe and have common sense. Then they got in the car and got to the school. There Takeda-Sensei told them about what was going to happen, and made everyone who hadn't already exchanged numbers do that so everyone could get in contact if needed. Yamaguchi looked to his right to see Hinata practically vibrating in place. Kageyama was standing next to him trying to get him to calm down, he heard Tsukishima tch as he adjusted his glasses "How the hell does he have so much energy at 6 in the morning." To which Yamaguchi reliped, "Well he is Hinata so what would you expect?"

Soon the team all got on the bus, Yamaguchi waved to Suga who was sitting next to Daichi, no surprise as they where dating. Suga gave him a thumbs up as he sat down next to Tsukishima. The olive haired boy didn't try to start a conversation knowing that Tsukishima was to tired to talk, so instead he got out a book and started to read. It was a book about birds which was no surprise, but what was surprising was the fact that Tsukishima actually asked him about it. 

"That one looks cool, what it is called?"

Tsukishima pointed to one of the birds on the page. 

"Oh!" Yamaguchi looked at the title of the page, "its called a ribbon tailed astrapia, oh I think I've seen those in another book!" 

"Cool. Birds are one of the closest living things to dinosuars you know?"

Yamaguchi smiled, "Yeah! It's really cool!" Yamaguchi knew how much Tsukishima like dinosuars, when they where kids he used to talk about all the time, he doesn't talk about them a lot anymore but if he see something about then or learns something new, Tsukishima always would go to Yamaguchi and tell him about it. It was one thing that Tsukishima really enjoyed and it was nice to see him talk about it so much. 

The hours dragged on as they drove to Tokyo, everyone once in a while Tsukishima would ask a question and Yamaguchi would answer. Soon or later the made it to Tokyo. Yamaguchi looked out the window and say a group of people waving at the bus, it was Nekoma and Fukurodani. Yamaguchi tired to remember some of their names. The grey haired boy from Fukurodani was the captain, Bokuto right? Then Nekoma's captain was the one that Hinata said was "roster-headed and scary" that was Kuroo. Standing next to them where a boy with duel colored hair and one who was about the same height as Bokuto but maybe just an inch shorter. He recognized the boy with the duel colored hair as Kenma, one of Hinata's friends, and the dark haired one as Akaashi, who he remember Tsukishima saying that he was probably the one with the most common sense of everyone in gym three combined. 

Karasuno stepped off the bus and was greeted by the teams, Hinata ran straight over to Kenma and started talking, Kageyama also went over there with him. Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi walked over to where he and Tsukishima where standing!

"Hey hey hey! Welcome to Tokyo Tsukki!" 

Yamaguhci saw Tsukishima roll his eyes and the sound of his nickname, Yamaguchi almost laughed, _almost,_ "It's Tsukishima," 

Bokuto smiled, "It's great to have you guys here! I'm so excited!" 

"He really was, maybe a bit to excited, he wouldn't stop talking about it." Akaashi stepped up, "I'm Akaashi by the way, I don't think I've met you before."

"Oh hello!" Yamaguchi gave a slight wave, "I'm Yamaguchi! One of Tsukishima's friends."

"Oh ho ho." Kuroo interjected, "You mean the one with the jump float serve that Tsukishima was telling up about?"

Yamaguchi's eyes darted to Tsukishima who shot daggers in to Kuroo skull, "Wait really? You told them about me?" _Holy shit, he actually talked about me._

"I just said that you where working on a jump float serve and it was impressive,"

Yamaguchi decided he could die happy right then and there, _Oh. My. God. He thought it was IMPRESSIVE. I can die happy now._

Kuroo laughed, "Well before I go and annoy Kenma for the 6th time today, I'm Kuroo, that owl looking fella-"

"I am NOT an owl thank you very much!"

"Like I said that owl looking fella is Bokuto, and Akaashi just introduced himself."

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, "He is kinda right Bokuto-San, you do kinda look like an owl."

Bokuto looked at his firend, "Akaashi! How dare you!"

Yamaguchi laughed as Tsukishima rolled his eyes. This was going to be an interesting couple days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! The boys are finally here! Also If you guys didn't know I'm also writing a Bokuaka fic called Broken Hearts and Minecraft Bees that updates every Tuesday and Thursday if you want to check that out! Have a great day!


	5. In which Akaashi is also a great mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei now knows four things,
> 
> One, he's very bad with emotions
> 
> Two, he's very much head over heels for his best friend but he'd never tell you
> 
> Three, he has to see the gym 3 squad again, but maybe they can help.
> 
> Four, Yamaguchi seems to fit with the gym three squad pretty well. Its nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO! It's here! Sorry I was kinda unmotivated today! Also there is a weird POV switch cuz I didn't know what to do and I love Akaashi and Suga being moms together.

Tsukishima Kei now knows four things,

One, he's very bad with emotions

Two, he's very much head over heels for his best friend but he'd never tell you

Three, he has to see the gym 3 squad again, but maybe they can help.

Four, Yamaguchi seems to fit with the gym three squad pretty well. Its nice.

* * *

Is had been a bit since Karasuno had arrived in Tokyo, Tsukishima was slightly annoyed at Kuroo about telling Yamaguchi that he talked about him. I mean its not like he did it very often, one like once, or twice, or maybe a few times. It's not his fault he did that! For sakes he's in love with the boy of course hes going to talk about him. 

Tsukishima was standing by Akaashi and looked over at the rest of the group, Yamaguchi, Kuroo, Bokuto and Kenma where talking in a group, well it was more the other three talking and Kenma was looking at his phone, clearly not paying attention. _Come on Kei, Akaashi is probably they only other person here with any good advice at this._ Tsukishima took a breath, "Hey Akaashi, can I ask you something?"

The quiet setter looked at him, "Yeah?"

Tsukishima paused, "Have you ever been in love?"

The blonde noticed Akaashi's eye's flick over to the group of people, Bokuto must have noticed and waved to him. Akaashi gave a slight wave back. "I guess you could say so. Why do you ask?"

"Well, um, ah ha ha," _Oh my god Kei just spit it out,_ "I think I like my best friend and I have no clue what the hell to do."

Akaashi looked at him, "Welcome to the club."

 _Welcome to the club? What? Who- OH._ "Oh my god, You like Bokuto?"

Akaashi smiled, "Yeah, we've been dating for a bit. I was surprised you couldn't tell."

Tsukishima thought back to the training camp, thinking about it, he wasn't to surprised. The two seemed to fit each other. "Well, could you help me? I really don't know what to to do."

"I'm going to assume its the boy with freckles, Yamaguchi right?"

"Yeah."

Akaashi nodded, "Well I may not be the best at love but I might know someone who can help us,"

Tsukishima froze, "Please tell me its not Kuroo or Bokuto,"

The setter laughed, "God no, those two are horrible with love, I had to confess to Bokuto-san twice before he realized." He smiled, "It was pretty funny, I asked him somthing like, 'Hey I think I like this guy? What should I say to him?' Bokuto-san said 'Well just tell him you like him,' so I told him and it took to tries until he finally realized what I had said."

The blond almost laughed, "I'm not to surprised, but who?"

Akaashi nodded his head towards a familiar face. "Suga-san, that's who."

Tsukishima was hesitant, but if Akaashi thought it was good idea, he'd go with it, "Okay."

The dark haired boy smiled, "Leave it to us. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Akaashi walked over to where Suga was, "Suga-san, could I talk to you for a second?"

The grey haired setter turned, "Oh sure this Akaashi!" He turned to the people he was talking to, "I'll talk to you guys soon okay!" 

The pair walked over to a place where not a lot of people where. "Alright, I need your help. You know Tsukishima right? So he just came up and told me something pretty important, and I think I'll need some help"

Suga looked concerned, "Should I be worried?"

Akaashi shook his head, "No I don't think so, but he told me that he likes Yamaguchi."

Also if someone had given Suga a present he had always wanted his face lit up, "Wait really! Now Daichi owes me 1000 yen!"

The taller boy gave Suga a questioning look. "Are you better on your teammates love lives?"

"Whaaaat? Noooooo." Suga waved his hands, "but back to the point, Yamaguchi also told me he likes Tsukishima!" 

Akaashi looked at him, "Wait really?"

"Yeah! Oh I have a great idea! Lets help them! But don't tell the them the other likes each other okay!" Suga smlied, "I'll text you the details later okay!" 

Akaashi nodded, "Great, that you Suga-san, now I have to get back before Bokuto-san does something stupid."

Walking back over to the group, Bokuto lit up when he saw Akaahi, "Kaashi!!!" 

"Hello Bokuto-san."

"You know you can just call me Bokuto right? You are my boyfriend after all." 

"Yes, Bokuto-san I know." 

He slid his hand into Bokuto's as his grey haired boyfirend continued talking to the rest of the group, he gave a slight smiled to Tsukishima as to give him a signal that things where going good. 

_Hopefully Suga-san and I can pull this off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help adding a bit of Bokuaka....they baby


	6. In which Tsukishima has a slight moment of gay panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know Tsukishima Kei knows some things. We don't need to go over those again.   
> We have learned some new things now,   
> Suga and Akaashi are on his side.   
> Akaashi and Bokuto are dating. (how he didn't realize this sooner is beyond him)  
> And lastly, Bokuto has an idea, lets see how that's gonna go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So here ya go! Sorry its so late! Also quick little thing! Sometimes Tsukki's chapters will have little bits of Akaashi's POV and some of Suga's on Yamaguchi's chapters! Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up so it doesn't seem out of wack!

We know Tsukishima Kei knows some things. We don't need to go over those again.   
We have learned some new things now,   
Suga and Akaashi are on his side.   
Akaashi and Bokuto are dating. (how he didn't realize this sooner is beyond him)  
And lastly, Bokuto has an idea, lets see how that's gonna go. 

* * *

Tsukishima waved goodbye to the gym tree group with Yamaguchii trailing a bit behind him, Takeda-Sensei had said it was time for Karasuno to go the hotel they where staying at because it was getting late. He was right, Tsukishima checked his phone, the time was 7:30. The team loaded onto the bus, Yamaguchi sat down next to the blond, 

"You know Tsukki, all of you're friends are really nice! Though, they are a bit... _extreme."_

Tsukishima scoffed, "Extreme is an understatement, but," _Oh my god,_ he thought, _why am I about to say this,_ "I'm glad they liked you, you seemed to fit it, I" _Just say it Kei,_ "I liked having you with me."

Yamaguchis eyes lit up in the most adorable way possible, _This is how I die,_ "Really?! That's....that's really nice to hear Tsukki!" He smiled. Tsukishima loved that smile, even though he rarely did on the outside, he wore the hugest smile on the inside. 

The two sat quietly on the way back, ever so often Yamaguchi would point out something he saw cool and Tsukishima would nod and saying something like, "Oh cool." Sometimes Hinata would yell something to Kageyama about what he saw, which, unsurprisingly, earned him a glare from Tsukishima and a yell to "quiet down!" from Daichi. Tsukishima checked his phone to see how much time was left until the team reached the hotel, they had about 30 minutes left. He was about to put his phone away when he felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head to see what it was, Yamaguchi had fallen asleep on his shoulder. _Oh my god. Oh my god. OH. MY. GOD._ Tsukishima internally screamed, _This is not, I repeat, NOT the time to have a moment of gay panic Kei. keep it together!_ The rest of the bus ride felt like hours when in reality it was only minutes. When they finally arrived Tsukishima shook is friend away, Yamaguchi then apologized around 60 times until Tsukishima told him to shut up, it was fine.

Once everyone was off the bus, Takeda-Sensei gave out room assignments. "Alright, here are the room assignments, Sawamura and Sugawara," Tsukishima heard Yamaguchi stifle a laugh, _Huh? Wonder why._ "Azumane and Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita, Nishinoya and Tanaka, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama and finally, Kiyoko and Yachi." 

Everyone grabbed there bags and keys and went into the hotel. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima where on the 3rd floor room 309. As they walked to the room, Tsukishima only had one thought on his mind. 

_Please have two beds._

Yamaguchi slid the key card into the slot openeing the door revealing.....two beds. (Come on guys...did you really think I was only going to put one bed?- ALL_CAPS) Stepping inside Tsuskishima breathed a sigh of relief, 

"You alright Tsukki?" The olive haired boy questioned. 

"Oh. Yeah yeah I'm fine just," He paused, "Tired."

"I am too! Being with Bokuto and Kuroo for a few hours really does drain your energy! Feel bad for Akaashi some times!" He laughed

"Why?"

"Well because having Bokuto as a boyfriend would be pretty exhausting I bet!"

Tsukishima gave a slight laugh, "I would guess, first thing you hear when you see him, 'Hey hey hey!" He gave the air a weak punch, mimicking the owl like ace.

Yamaguchi started to laugh, "Oh my god! Imagine if Hinata started doing that!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Don't even."

The two got ready for bed and finally went to sleep, waiting for the day ahead. 

* * *

Akaashi waited with Bokuto at the bus stop to where they where meeting the rest of their friends. He had texted the group chat to tell them they where going to an arcade that was just a bit aways from the hotel. Akaashi turned to his boyfriend, "Bokuto-San? How would you ask someone out?"

The sliver haired boy cocked his head, "Whatddya mean?"

"Like" Akaashi started "On a date, first date to be exact, how would you ask them out?"

"Ooooh!" Bokuto smlied, finaly getting the point, "Proabably something dramatic! Like, like at the end of a volleyball game! Where we win, of course, but defiantly something like, 'I dedicate this game to Akaashi, who I also hold would do me the honor of going out with me!"

Akaashi smlied, "Was that what you where going to do if I hadn't asked you first?"

Bokuto's golden eyes lit up, "Maybe~" He replied in a sing song voice. 

The bus finally arrived. The boys stepped on the bus getting ready to meet up with the rest of the group. When the bus stopped Akaashi noticed at so far only Yamaguchi and Tsukishima where at the meeting place. Before he knew it, Bokuto had grabbed his hand and walked over to see the others. 

"Hey hey hey!" He waved with his free hand, Akaashi did the same. 

"Hello!" The shorter boy gave a bright smile. "It's really nice of you to do this!"

"Well, Bokuto wanted to do something fun-"

"Ohmygosh you called me Bokuto,"

"Hush, I'm talked,"

"Sorry babe!"

"Like I was saying he wanted to do something fun because he wanted to make your first day fun as an honorary gym 3 squad member. 

"honorary gym 3 squad member?" Tsukshima interjected, 

Akaashi sighed, "That what he called anyone who participated in the after matches practice. He has a whole list."

"I do!" Bokuto egarly pulled out his phone, "The official members are You, me, Akaashi, Kuroo, Lev, and Hinata! The _unofficial_ or honorary as I like to say are Yaku, Kenma, and now, Yamaguchi!"

Yamaguchi tilted his head, "Why Kenma and Yaku?"

"Well! Its because Kenma and Kuroo are dating and Yaku has a cru- Hey! What was that for!" Bokuto turned to see an angry Yaku Morisuke who had just hit him. 

"Don't even finish that sentence, you are so lucky that Lev is running late, because you had said that while he was hear, you would be a dead man."

Akaashi turned to his boyfrind, "He's not wrong."

Bokuto pouted, "I'm sorry, but you do have to tell him eventually!" He hid behind Akaashi before Yaku could hit him again.

The group of five talked for a bit waiting for the rest of the group to arrive bofre getting ready to start they day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I throw in Yaku because he deserves it....yes.....does he also have a huge crush on a tall person? Maybe~


	7. In which Yamaguchi tires to do something nice for Tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi Tadashi knows a few more things now, they are
> 
> -Tsukki let him fall alseep on him on the bus ride, (Tsukki NEVER lets him do that)
> 
> -The gym 3 guys are great
> 
> -He HAS to win that stuffed dino for Tsukki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major notes today just wanted to get out a chapter, no suga POV this time tho sorry!

Yamaguchi Tadashi knows a few more things now, they are

-Tsukki let him fall alseep on him on the bus ride, (Tsukki NEVER lets him do that)

-The gym 3 guys are great

-He HAS to win that stuffed dino for Tsukki

* * *

Yamaguchi looked at the group that had collected around them. Kenma and Kuroo arrived a few mintues after Yaku did, then Hinata and Kageyama appreaed, finally Lev had made it and the group made their way to the arcade. Bokuto was leading the group, Akaashi was right next to him. _They seem really happy together,_ the thought was bittersweet. As much as he was happy for the couple, it made him sad, knowing that there was no chance with him and Tsukki, they where friends, and most likely will always will be, no matter how much Yamaguchi hoped. 

The arcade was huge with a lot of flashing lights, the group of teenagers walked into the bright lights and sounds. Yamaguchi smiled, he loved arcades. Bokuto grabbed everyone's attention, "Alright! We have till 4:45 until we have to get back in time to meet everyone else for the all teams dinner! It's," He looked at his wrist to check his watch, well he would have it wore a watch, the gray haired captain turned to his boyfriend, "Kaashi, what time is it?"

The setter checked his own watch, "11:30 Bokuto-san,"

Bokuto smiled, "Thanks babe," he turned back the the group, "So that means we are around 5 hours and 15 minutes to hang out here!"

Kuroo yelled up at his friend, "Oh look the owl can do math!"

Bokuto glared at the other captain, "Oh hush, I can do math. Now! Go have fun!"

Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima, "Are they always like this?"

The blonde adjusted his glasses, "Well, they are really competitive when it comes to games and things, and Kuroo love's to make fun of Bokuto." he turned to Yamaguchi, "Now, what do you want to do-oh my god."

Yamaguhci cocked his head, "What?"

His friend pointed at the prize station and about 10 feet off the ground was a large stuffed dinosaur, "Yamaguchi look at it, it's huge."

Th olive haired boy turned his to look at it, he laughed, "Do you want it?"

Tsukishima nodded, "Yes," he looked at Yamaguchi, "Will you help me?"

The shorter boy checked number of tickets it was worth, "5000 tickets." He looked over at Tsukishima, "Let's do this."

The two boy walked over to the skee ball games, now not a lot of people know this, but Yamaguchi is really good at skee ball, like scarily good at it, he could get over 600 tickets in just 30 minutes he was that good. Around an hour and a half later the boys had around 2500 tickets, and an amazed Bokuto. 

"How?!?!"

Yamaguhci smiled, "Well when Tsukki and I where younger we used to go to this small arcade a little bit aways from us, skee ball was one of my favorite games and we had always gone there so I kinda picked up a bit of a talent for it!" 

The 3rd year laughed, "You gotta teach me some time!"

The olive haired boy and the blond played for a bit while longer until they had 5000 tickets, Yamaguhci had told Tsukishima to go check out one of the games for him because he had to go do something. Running over the prize counter, he handed over the card the tickets where stored on and they attendant handed him the dinosaur. It was a shade of a light blue. Running back over to Tsukishima he tapped his friend on the shoulder. 

"Tsukki look I got it!"

Tsukishima lit up, which was something he only did once in a while. And GOD did it make Yamaguchi swoon. The little sparkle he would get in his eyes and then his glasses would slide down a bit and you could see his eyes just a but more clearly. And when he gave that half smile that someone would just look over, Yamaguchi was over the moon. God did he love this boy. 

"Oh my god Yamaguchi, this is great."

As he handed the dinosaur over to Tsukishima their hands touched and stayed for a bit to long. _Come one Tadashi, just say it, you know you want to._

Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, I-" _I can't do it, I'm to scared, what if I ruin what we already have._ "I'm glad you like it."

His friend adjusted his glasses, "Yeah....thanks."

Yamaguchi looked away thinking about what to do. "I-I uh..I gotta go text someone really quick...I..I'll be right back!"

"Uh...okay?" The shorter boy went red as he walked away, he pulled out his phone to text Suga. 

**Yamaguchi- 2:09pm**

Okay this is just unfair

**Suga- 2:09pm**

What is?

**Yamaguchi- 2:09pm**

I almost said it. 

**Suga- 2:09pm**

What?

**Yamaguchi- 2:10pm**

I like you to Tsukki! Just gah! It was right there and I didn't even try! I'm just to scared!

**Suga- 2:10pm**

Hey, hey. It's okay. Confessing is hard, I mean it took me 1 and half years to confess to Daichi, so I get what you're feeling. Don't worry, every thing is going to be okay!

**Yamaguchi- 2:10pm**

Thanks Suga-san, that's really helpful. 

He put his phone away and walked over to Tsukishima. He was going to make the most of this time with him, even if that meant he didn't tell him just yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated but I almost put the confession in this chapter


	8. In which yamaguchi makes a decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi Tadashi has made a decision, he's nervous as hell. 
> 
> Though he does have someone on his side to help him. 
> 
> He has to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had to throw Yaku in there because I love him

Yamaguchi Tadashi has made a decision, he's nervous as hell. 

Though he does have someone on his side to help him. 

He has to do it.

* * *

The next few hours seemed to fly by. Yamaguchi had given Tsukki the stuffed animal and he was really glad he did. Though, everything seemed a bit more awkward now. He wasn't even with Tsukishima right now, Yamaguchi had told Tsukishima maybe it would be nice if he went and hung out with some other friends for a bit, he wasn't feeling great. Now Yamaguchi was sitting on a bench outside the arcade trying to stop himself from crying. He didn't know why he wanted to cry, but it was there. Something about the fact that even though he was friends with Tsukishima, that's all they ever will be. And god did that hurt. Something about having someone so close, but not close enough practically killed Yamaguchi. _Damn you feelings, this just isn't fair._ A few tears fell from his eyes, a voice called out to him. 

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Yamaguchi rubbed his eye's and turned to the voice. It was Yaku. He was standing a bit aways from the bench. "Oh! Uh, yeah I'm, I'm fine."

Yaku looked at him, "Okay I've known enough people to know when someone's upset, do you want to talk about it?"

Yamaguchi was slightly confused, but right now Yaku was the only person he could talk to, he didn't know where Suga was and Tsukki was off the table. "I guess."

The libero walked over and sat down next to Yamaguchi, "So what's wrong?"

Yamaguchi took a breath, "Well. I think I'm in love with my best friend and it sucks. The fact that to them I'll proabaly only be a friend to them hurts. And I've known this for forever but something happened and it hurts even more now. And I want to say something, but I don't want to ruin what we already have. But it's eating at me I don't really know what to do about it. And I've talked to Suga-san about it and he'd said he'd help, which is nice. But I just don't know what to do anymore."

Yaku nodded along, "The glasses kid I'm going to guess?"

"Yeah, Tsukishima."

"I get where you're coming from. Being in love is hard, especially when its a friend. If it makes you feel any better I'm the the same situation right now."

"You are?"

"Yeah," Yaku looked up at the clouds passing by, "Had feelings ever since I met him, but god is it hard to tell someone. You wouldn't think telling someone you like them but I don't think he would realize what I was saying even if I said it to his face." 

Yamaguchi gave a dry laugh, "I guess, might I ask who it is."

Yaku smiled, "Sure, it's kinda embarrassing but he's in there right now." He pointed at the arcade, "It's Lev, the tall one."

"Oh him, yeah I know him."

"Mmhm," Yaku gave a sad sigh, "I doubt he likes me back though,"

Another voice cut through the air, "But you never know until you try!"

Both boys turned to see Suga standing infront of them. Yamaguchi cocked his head, "Suga-san, why are you here?"

"Motherly instincts."

Yaku looked questionably at the two, "Motherly instincts?"

"He's basically the mom of Karasuno." Yamaguchi explained. 

Suga smiled, "I have some advice for the both of you, and this is coming from a person who was also in love with there best friend for god knows how long. I was so nervous that Daichi didn't feel the same for a really long time, and having Michimiya around didn't help very much either. But I had to say something, so I did. And it worked. I'm not saying your story is going to be perfect, I'm saying that you need to at least try. If you never tell them its just going to sit inside of you or ages and it's going to hurt. And yes rejection can hurt, but you pretty much have a 50/50 chance and if you don't take it that'll hurt even more."

Something about that really resonated with Yamaguchi, The setter was right, if he never took this chance, then it could slip away. He needed to say something, and do it soon. 

"You know what, I'm going to go do it." Yamaguchi stood up, "Thanks." and with that he walked into the arcade

* * *

Suga smiled, "That's my boy."

Yaku looked up at him, "That was surprisingly effective."

The gray haired boy nodded, "And the best part it, Tsukishima likes him back."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah he told Akaashi and I a couple days ago. Akaashi and I were gonna do something but I think this'll work, speaking of which I should probably text Akaashi. 

Suga took out his phone and pulled up Akaashi's contact. 

**Suga- 3:23**

Its happening~~~!!! 

**Akaashi- 3:23**

Wait really? Who's doing it.

**Suga- 3:23**

Yamaguchi just went in to tell him. My kids are all grown up. 

**Akaashi- 3:23**

Wait, are you here?

**Suga- 3:24**

Yeah, I'm outside with Yaku. 

**Akaashi- 3:24**

Get in here, I need another mom to be happy about this with. 

**Suga- 3:24**

omw, bringing Yaku with me

* * *

Yamaguchi walked up to Tsukishima and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey could I talk to you outside?"

Tsukishima looked at him, "Sure."

The two walked outside, Yamaguchi took a breath. 

"I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA BET YOU GUYS LOVED THAT ENDING


	9. In which the moment you've all been waiting for happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei had learned many things in this weird little trip. 
> 
> And all of those things are about to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS GUYS! ITS HAPPENING

Tsukishima Kei had learned many things in this weird little trip. 

And all of those things are about to make sense. 

* * *

There is something pure about a confession. The fact that someone opens there heart to another person even thought the fear of rejection and being views as weird is weighing so heavily on them. Everyone does it differently, some make it a big deal, some make it small, some are ut of sorrow, and some are out of joy. A confession is one of the scariest things a person could do. Who knows what's going to happen next, you just have to say your few simple words and hope for the best. 

And that's exactly what Yamaguchi was doing. 

* * *

"I like you."

Tsukishima's eye's widened. _He likes me? he likes me, as a friend right? No you idiot he likes you! He likes me!_ Unfortunately, he was quite for a bit to long. He saw Yamaguchi's eyes fill with tears as he gave a small laugh, 

"There I said it, and by that look on your face I'm going to assume that you don't like me back."

 _No you idiot, I do. I do so so so much,_ he tried to speak but no words came out, 

"God I really thought I has a chance. You know, I was planing and keeping this to myself because I knew this would happen. I really should have just kept this to myself, I told myself 'Tadashi don't tell him, you'll ruin everything you already have.' And I guess I'm right, it's bad enough I'm always with you, now you have to know that I like you and that probably makes you so uncomfortable. I've really fucked this up haven't I Tsukishima." More tears spilled,

_He never calls me Tsukishima,_

"This hurts, this hurts so much Tsukishima. I'm so sorry."

 _No don't be sorry, I should be sorry for not telling you sooner._ Again he tired to speak, but he just stood there. 

"This hurts because I have been in love with you the moment I met you, and I know it sounds stupid but please hear me. You where the first person that made me feel wanted, knowing I had you by my side. The fact that you stuck by me makes everything so much better. I mean I really couldn't have made a better best friend, and now" He paused to wipe his tears, "and now I'm going to lose him because of my stupid feelings." He took a breath, "And I really thought I had a chnace because it feels like you've been closer and It gave me hope, but I guess it was just a false hope that I had fabricated," His voice got louder, "I mean, are you really my friend, or are you just still here because you feel bad for me." Yamaguhci tensed as he said that. he collected himself and looked down. Salty tears fell on the ground beneath them. 

"I think I should go,"

He turned to walk away.

"Wait Yamaguchi," Tsukishima called out to him but his friend just kept walking.

The blonde grabbed his wrist stopping him from walking away, "Tadashi, please, wait."

Yamaguhci looked up at him, "Oh so you're going to fuck with my emotions even more by calling me Tadah-"

He was cut off by Tsukishima kissing him. It was a small kiss but the meaning behind it was huge, it was a sorry. It was a sorry for not telling him, a sorry for not paying attention, a sorry for being so dense. When they broke apart Yamaguchi stared, 

"You...kissed me. You kissed me. YOU KISSED ME?!?!"

"I can do it again if you'd like?" Tsukishima gave a small smile, his face was flushed red, _did I really just say that, Wow Kei, 10/10 for being smooth._

"Wait, if you kissed me, does that mean you like me or this just some sick joke?" Yamaguchi questioned.

"No," Tsukishima rolled his eyes, "Of course this is just some elaborate plane to make my best friend who has been nothing but kind to me and who I have fallen head over heels for feel like shit. Yes I like you!"

"You like me, god I'm such an idiot, I should have let you just say something." He laughed.

Tsukishima held Yamaguchi's hand, "Tadashi, promise me this, don't ever think I would leave you. Even if I didn't like you, I would still be here okay. It'll take more than death for me to not be here okay."

The shorter boy smiled, "Okay, now. Kiss me again?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

The two boys where still outside, they where sitting on bench, "So let me get this straight, you considered getting Hinata to help you?"

Yamaguchi laughed "For a second! But then I thought it would be a horrible idea so I completely crossed it off."

"So who did you tell?"

"Suga-san actually,"

"Wait really?" Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend, (It was kinda an awkward exchange it went like this, "So does this mean I'm you're boyfriend now?" "No Kei it means you're my best best friend, yes it means I'm your boyfriend.") "I also told Suga-san, Akaashi too."

"Hold up, that means that Suga-san knew that we liked each other and didn't even tell us! So he told me to go confess knowing it would work!" Yamaguchi put his head in his hands. 

"You know, you're cute when you're frustrated."

"This is NOT the time for flattery Kei!"

Tsukishima laughed, "Hey Tadashi look," He pointed to some pigeons, "didn't you say they represent love that one time?"

"You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered."

The two laughed but where cut off by a voice. 

"Okay you two love birds come on inside."

Both boys looked up to see Suga standing by the entrance to the arcade, 

"Suga-san! You didn't tell me he liked me back!"

"Oh hush, now come inside, Bokuto and Kuroo are having a dance battle on dance Dance Revolution and Akaashi and Kenma look so embarrassed come on you gotta see this. 

The two stood up and walked in, this was the start of something great. 

And on a side note, Tsukishima Kei was now a _bit_ better with emotions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you guys so much for being here with me on this journey! I'm really glad to have finished my first fic and now I can spend more time on other fics. (Go check out Broken Hearts and Minecraft Bee's if you're in the mood for some Bokuaka content!) Hopefully you guys liked this and thank you for reading! How a great day/morning/afternoon/night!  
> -ALL_CAPS

**Author's Note:**

> So um yeah! This is one of my first fics and I'm super glad that you read this! (if anyone did) hopefully you enjoyed this. Hopefully I don't abandon this because I need something to do in quarantine. I'll try to get out another chapter tomorrow. Have a great day/night.morning/afternoon people!  
> (Also sorry its so short! I'm still starting out! I'll work to make it better!)


End file.
